I'm Sick
by c0mpl1cated
Summary: Shizuru est grippée, alitée, elle se fait assaillir par Haruka via le répondeur.\ShizNat/


**Une petite fic tappée entre 2h et 6h du mat'. Si c'est pas la preuve que je suis folle ça **

* * *

_Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries. Quand comprendrons t'il?_

Le bip strident du répondeur s'active. Le bruit désagréable ne fait qu'irriter davantage mes sens déjà largement atteints.

"Buzuzuké! C'est Suzushiro Haruka qui te parle! Malade ou pas tu pourrais répondre quand même!" Hurla la vice-présidente à travers le haut-parleur du répondeur.

Ma tête me lance un peu plus à la colère qui émane de l'appareil près de mon lit. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir décroché. Je serre les dents mais n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur depuis longtemps coincé dans ma gorge. Je me niche un peu plus au fond de mon oreiller, en quête de calme et de silence. En vain… Haruka-san ne laisse jamais ces victimes en paix.

"C'est la panique ici! Trois jours que tu n'es pas là! C'est intolérable! Ton fan-club a saccagé le hall de l'école pour avoir des informations sur ton état!! Une heure pour les calmer!! Voila le temps que ça m'a pris!!!" Continua la blonde colérique, sans se rendre compte que le volume sonore de sa voix ne faisait qu'amplifier à chaque phrase. "Kanzaki-san a même été obligé d'intervenir parce que la situation semblait hors de contrôle!"

Sa voix m'agresse! J'entrouvre faiblement les paupières ; ma vue me joue des tours. Dans la semi obscurité de la chambre et le flou de mes yeux, je distingue à peine le répondeur ; source de mon irritation grandissante.

_Si Reito-san t'avait confisqué ton portable cela m'aurait également arrangé…_

"Bref! C'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'appelle!" Lança la voix qui résonnait depuis déjà deux minutes contre les parois de la petite pièce.

Je referme les yeux et serre un peu plus les draps entre mes doigts. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et la chaleur qui brûle ma gorge me fait souffrir davantage. _Je veux que ça s'arrête…_  
D'un avis bien différent, le haut-parleur vociféra de plus belle, bien décidé à m'enterrer dans mon lit :_"_Tu sais la délinquante que tu protèges tant,cette Natsuki… elle a disparu il y a dix minutes, alors que je devais la sanctionner pour ses absences injustifiées!! Un tel comportement est inadmi…_**BIIPP**_"Je soupire de soulagement. Haruka-san a oublié que tout répondeur à un temps limite pour enregistrer un message. Et je félicite intérieurement la louve qui ne m'appartient pas d'avoir fui cette tornade aux mèches blondes.

Néanmoins, le silence que je souhaitais, me rend un peu mal à l'aise. La pression retombe mais se fait lourde dans la pièce. Mon corps se met soudain à frissonner sans mon accord. La fièvre monte. La migraine s'intensifie et résonne tellement sur mes tempes que j'en ai presque envie de m'assommer moi-même. Un râle de détresse s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. J'en ai assez. D'ailleurs si mon corps me le permettait je me serais déjà assommée!! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une quinte de toux s'empare de ma gorge déjà bien douloureuse. Je me crispe dans mon lit. Chaque fois que je tousse, l'impression que ma tête explose se fait plus réelle. Ça fait mal! La toux m'empêche de respirer correctement! C'est horrible. Vive la grippe et ces symptômes!

Mais je sens que la crise commence à se calmer. Cependant, les courbatures que j'ai dans tous les muscles se réveillent au fur et à mesure que ma gorge endolorie cesse de tousser. J'ai la tête qui tourne et plus aucune force. Je crois que quelques larmes glissent sur mes joues d'ailleurs… apparemment ma conscience déraille un peu on dirait… Elle déraille à tel point que mes oreilles, en dehors du bourdonnement incessant dut à la grippe, entendent des coups au loin. Ces bruits sourds viennent-ils de l'intérieur de ma tête ou de dehors? Je n'arrive même plus à le savoir. Ma migraine se fait moins douloureuse, cela pourrait me laisser un peu de répit pour réussir à m'endormir. J'essaye de me relever pour m'installer plus confortablement mais mes forces ne se décident toujours pas à revenir. Ça me désole. Je veux juste aller mieux.

Les coups sourds qui avaient attiré mon attention quelques instants plus tôt se sont arrêtés. Étrange… Je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir plus que cela, même si ça m'intrigue. La fièvre a raison de mes pensées. J'ai la sensation de que je pars. Morphée a peut-être enfin choisi de m'accueillir. Mes membres m'apparaissent bien lourds tout d'un coup contre le matelas moelleux. Mon esprit divague un peu, le vent fait bouger mes cheveux.

… _Une minute je n'ai pas ouvert de fenêtre que je sache!_

A cette réalisation, j'entrouvre les yeux juste avant de sentir une main caresser mes cheveux. La panique qui me prends me procure une poussée d'adrénaline qui me fait rejeter la main. Quelqu'un est assis sur mon lit! Je me redresse d'un coup, prête à en découdre avec cet inconnu qui vient chez moi en pleine après-midi. Je m'apprête à hurler et à frapper la personne quand un bras entoure ma taille. Rien qu'au toucher je peux déjà dire qui c'est. Et dans la légère obscurité, le regard couleur émeraude qui se plonge dans mes yeux brumeux, ne fait que confirmer ma première pensée.

"Na..tsu…ki?" Je demande. Ma voix vidée de la force déjà repartie avec la panique qui m'avait prise en tenaille.

Je n'ai qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Mais il suffit pour simplement dire qu'elle est bien là. L'ange aux cheveux de minuit quitte mon regard et me tire dans l'escroc de son cou. Le stress ressenti deux secondes plus tôt me parait bien loin désormais. J'essaye de lui rendre son étreinte mais je n'arrive même plus à bouger. Mes doigts restent à peine accrochés à sa veste de lycéenne. Comprenant mon envie, elle resserre un peu plus son emprise sur moi. Je me cale le plus possible contre son corps tandis qu'elle utilise sa deuxième main pour caresser mes cheveux et ma joue. Je souffle dans son cou, soulagée que celle qui me hante tant, soit venue me voir. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle sourie. Sa tête appuyée contre la mienne.

"Pardon de ne pas être venue plus tôt, Shizuru." Chuchota ma petite louve soucieuse de ne pas réenclencher ma migraine.

Sa voix est triste. Natsuki regrette vraiment. Je serre un peu sa veste, la seule prise que j'ai sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en veuille, je ne pensais même pas que mon effarouchée allait venir. "Natsuki…", je respire contre sa peau. A l'appel de son nom, l'interpellée se penche un peu contre moi. Je me sens complètement protégée. J'adore ça. Mon Hime respire dans mes cheveux.

Mais ma tête recommence à me jouer des tours. La migraine commence à faire remarquer sa présence. La douleur lancinante que je tente d'ignorer me fait, malgré mes efforts, crisper contre mon aimée. Les frissons qui avaient disparu, reprennent possession de mon corps. Je suis en proie à une nouvelle crise de fièvre. J'essaye de cacher mon mal, mais Natsuki le sent.

"Shizuru."

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Si je tente de le faire, je suis quasiment sûre que mes mots se verront remplacés par un gémissement de douleur. Je me niche plus contre l'ex-propriétaire de Duran, incapable de faire autre chose. Elle ressent ma détresse bien que j'espère tout cacher comme à mon habitude. Je tremble légèrement entre les bras de Natsuki, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et maintient son étreinte, attendant que la crise passe. Je gémis de détresse contre elle malgré moi. Ma tête me lance atrocement. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Deux ou trois larmes perlent de mes yeux. Ceux sont les seules que je n'ai pas réussis à retenir. Elles sont de toute façon rapidement effacées par Natsuki, qui serre les dents à la vue de ces preuves de souffrances. Je lève les yeux de son cou pour regarder les siens. Je vois tout. Qu'elle n'aime pas me voir dans cet état, qu'elle voudrait faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça. Qu'elle voudrait juste m'aider.

A la pensée qu'elle s'inquiète, je m'intéresse moins à ma migraine qui finit par atteindre un stade plus soutenable. Je me décrispe. Sentant de suite le changement, la jeune motarde me sourie, sourire que je lui renvoie. Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle soit tout simplement là. Puis après je ne comprends plus vraiment. J'ai du mal à maintenir le regard de la jeune louve. Comme si un nouveau sentiment était né dans ces yeux, mais qu'elle-même n'en avait pas encore conscience. Un léger scintillement, qui attire l'œil mais que l'on n'ose pas regarder. Je quitte les yeux de forêt pour finalement me reposer de nouveau contre le cou de ma louve. Je libère un gémissement de contentement. Ce qui amène Natsuki à émettre une sorte de petit grognement de contentement. A cette réaction de sa part je ne peux que pouffer de rire contre son cou. Elle me tire doucement de son étreinte pour m'observer, la tête légèrement penchée. La jeune fille ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je ris d'elle.

"Natsuki grogne comme un mini-loup, elle me fais vraiment penser à Duran, c'est mignon." J'explique avec un sourire.

Comme je l'espérais au fond de moi, ma lycéenne commence à prendre une magnifique teinte rouge-rosée. _Ara, mais ça c'est encore plus mignon._  
Irritée, d'avoir perdue contre ma taquinerie, la "mini-louve" baisse le regard mais se rapproche pour finalement me pousser dans mon oreiller. Qui m'avait manqué il faut dire.

"Tu dois te reposer baka." Souffla Natsuki au dessus de moi.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Un hâle rosé se pose sur ses joues mais elle reste au dessus de moi à me regarder de haut. J'ai l'impression que si elle me l'ordonnait je m'endormirais sur le champs. Mais je combats la fatigue qui m'envahit et tend une de mes main jusqu'à sa joue. La solitaire ne sursaute même pas à ma prise de contact. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'a rechigner à rien depuis son arrivée d'ailleurs!_Etrange… vraiment très étrange. Natsuki…_  
Toujours au dessus de moi, la louve prend ma main et ne la lâche pas. Elle ne lâche pas non plus mon regard, avec encore ce léger scintillement dont je n'arrive pas à déceler l'origine.

"Natsuki." La nommée me montre d'un clignement des yeux que j'ai son attention. "Tu vas rester, ne?" Je demande avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix. Car je ne veux pas rester toute seule. J'ai eu assez mal là, toute seule.

Natsuki me regarde bizarrement. Ma question est simple, je ne vois pas le souci. Puis je comprends la bêtise de cette dernière à son ton étonné : "Shizuru, j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de m'enfuir là?". La louve apprivoisée ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la réponse. Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, puis tire les couvertures au dessus de nous pour s'allonger ensuite près de moi. Abasourdie, mon regard reste fixée désormais sur le plafond._Natsuki…_

"Tu sais je ne suis plus là-haut, Shizuru" Murmure mon Hime en commençant à me tirer contre elle.

Suivant les mouvements de Natsuki, je me tourne vers elle pour me blottir contre son corps et m'emparer pleinement de ses lèvres. Ma louve, désormais totalement mienne, ne s'y attendait pas aussi rapidement et gémit un peu contre ma bouche. Cela me donne un léger accès entre ces lèvres que j'explore. Ma main atteint sa nuque tandis que ma langue commence à jouer avec la sienne. Timidement d'abord, mais Natsuki s'habitue tellement vite à cette nouvelle sensation que ce n'est plus elle mais moi qui gémis dans le baiser. En manque d'oxygène, nous sommes obligées de le casser. Je rouvre les yeux pour finalement revoir ce scintillement inconnu dans les yeux de mon amour. Et finalement je sais ce que c'est que cette petite lueur dans ces yeux émeraudes. C'était si simple à deviner finalement. J'ai envie de lui faire part de ce que je pense, mais mes propres yeux me piquent. Le sommeil frappe réellement à la porte de mon esprit désormais.

"Tu vas avoir la grippe demain" Je souffle doucement dans son cou contre lequel je me blottis de nouveau.

La solitaire aux cheveux de minuit caresse mes cheveux et embrasse mon front pour finalement resserrer son étreinte sur moi et reposer sa tête au dessus de la mienne. Son souffle balaye légèrement mes cheveux et me rafraîchit.

"M'en fiche." Mine t'elle, sa voix elle aussi en proie au sommeil. "Je suis là où je voulais être.".


End file.
